Faye's Cuisine
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Jet goes on strike and there's no one to cook. What happenes when Faye decides to cook and poor Spike lands in the hospital? One shot. Read and Review please!


**Faye's Cuisine **

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Enjoy!**

Spike looked at Jet who was trimming bonsai tree. Obviously, Spike was getting bored. He slumped his head into his hands. "This is soo boring!" he groaned. Jet looked at Spike and the turned to his bonsai tree. "Is there something to eat?" Spike asked after 5 minutes of silence.

Jet looked at Spike. "Look for yourself." He said calmly. Spike sighed and leaned back against the sofa's head. He stared up into the space with his hands behind his head.

Jet sighed. "I can't believe some one could be so lazy!" he muttered. Spike cocked an eyebrow. "As if you aren't!" he said. "What did you say!" Jet asked. "I said that you are **_lazy_** too!" Spike said and emphasized the word 'lazy'. Jet raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I am, happy!" Jet said. Spike yawned. Jet got up and walked to his room. Spike closed his eyes and decided to sleep.

Spike opened his eyes. He rubbed them till them came in focus. "What's the time?" he muttered and looked at the clock.

"3:30!" Spike exclaimed. No wonder he was hungry. He had not eaten lunch. "Ed is hungry!" he heard. Edward jumped to Spike. "Hey, Spike, Edward hungry!" she said. Spike scratched his head. "You mean Jet didn't cook lunch?" he asked. "Ed don't know." Was the reply. Spike sighed and got up. He knocked on Jet's door.

"Jet!" he called out. "Yeah." They heard. "When are you going to prepare lunch?" Spike asked. "I'm on strike!" came the reply. Spike looked astounded but then he smirked. "If you don't cook then you won't get anything to eat, too!" he said. "I've already eaten." Came the reply.

Spike groaned. "Hey, Ol' man! You gonna make dinner or not?" he asked for the last time. "No!" came the reply. Spike walked back to his room. "Stop following me!" he snapped at Ed. Ed gave a low squeal. "Ed hungry!" "I know, Ed, but Jet is not ready to cook." Spike said. "Ed has idea. Ed ask Faye!" Ed said jumping around. Spike's face lit up. "Yeah, she could cook after all she's a woman." He said.

"Me?" Faye exclaimed. Spike nodded. "If you don't want to stay hungry for the rest of the day." Spike added. Faye sighed. "Sure, I'm a very good cook!" she boasted.

"Is it ready, Faye!" Spike called out. It had been an hour since Faye had gone to the kitchen. "Jus a minute!" came the reply. Spike sighed. He was really hungry now. After about half an hour Faye rushed out of the kitchen with a pot in her hand. She asked (rather ordered) Ed to bring the plates and glasses.

"So, what's for lunch?" Spike asked. Faye grinned. "Faye's special!" she said proudly. "Yeah must be good!" Spike commented sarcastically. Faye frowned.

Faye opened the pot and steam filled the room. Spike screamed (Er…yelled) and clamped his hands over his nose. "What the-?" he gasped for air.

The steam cleared after a few seconds but the stink still lingered.

Spike gasped, Ein howled, Faye smiled and Ed squealed. A mass of semi liquid sap green in colour with random fish heads floating in it filled the pot.

Spike rose an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked. "Faye's special Jupiter Fish Curry!" Faye said. "Jupiter fish curry eh? Looks more like Fish poison!" Spike muttered. "What?" Faye asked. "No! Nothing!" Spike shook his head hard.

"Try it, please!" Faye said as she pulled out some plates and poured the curry into small bowls. "Here!" Faye said holding out something that looked like white sticky rocks. "What's that?" Spike asked.

"Rice, of course!" Faye said cheerful. Spike took it nervously. Faye put some for Ed. Then she decided to make some desert. "Faye- Faye looks happy!" Ed pointed. "I know why." Spike said. "Why, Spike- Spike?" "Because, Ed- Ed, she wants to poison us to death and then she wants to take over this ship." Spike said in a low voice.

Ed's face lit up. "You mean, Faye- Faye is an alien princess who wants to take over the UNIVERSE!" Ed shouted. "Shhh!" Spike warned. "Shhh!" Ed imitated and put her finger over her lips. "So then, Spike- Spike, what should Ed do?" Ed asked Spike.

Spike thought for a while.

"Don't eat anything she offers you." He whispered. Ed nodded vigorously. "Ed not eat anything!" she said in a small voice. "Good." Spike said.

Faye walked inside the room. "You, guys, why didn't you eat?" she asked. "Because, you are a ali-" Ed was stopped by Spike covering her mouth. "Shh, she should not know that we know her secret!" he whispered in a very low voice.

"What?" Faye asked. "No, it's nothing!" Spike said airily. "I don't think so…" Faye said doubtfully. "No really, Faye- Faye, we really don't know that you are an alie-" "You go and make your desert!" Spike cut Ed short.

Faye smiled and sat down in front of both of them. "So, why don't you eat?" she asked looking at the untouched plate. "Uhh…ummm…err…you see… mphf…" Spike swallowed the rice and curry that Faye shove in with the spoon. Ed looked at Spike who looked terrified.

"Liked it? Here have some more!" Faye took the spoon near his mouth. Spike opened his mouth to protest but more of the horrible fish curry was pushed inside.

Spike coughed. He stopped and looked at Faye. "I'm full!" he said. Faye rose an eyebrow and said. "All right! Here you should have some, Ed. You are a growing child!" Saying she tried to feed Ed who moved and again the spoon went no where else but Spike's mouth (Not deliberately, of course:) ) .

_**3 minutes later…**_

"I'm not feeling well…" Spike wined. "What happened, Spike- Spi-?" Spike rushed to the bathroom with one hand on his mouth and other on his stomach.

Strange noises began coming from the bathroom. Faye knocked the door. "Spike, are you all right?" she called out. "Spike- Spike! Spike- Spike!" Ed called out.

_**2 minutes later…**_

"Spike?" "Spike- Spike?" "Spike?" "Spike- Spike?" "Spike?" "Spike- Spike?"

Spike opened his eyes. "Oww, my stomach, its hurts !" Spike wined. "So, how are you feeling?" Faye asked. Spike opened his mouth to reply but instead he got up and again rushed to the bathroom.

"He's not fine!" Faye said.

_**3minutes later…**_

"Owww, this is terrible!" Spike wined. Spike lay on the bed. Twisting and turning every now and then to relieve the aching of his stomach. "Spike- Spike?" Ed asked. "Hmm?" Spike asked. "Are you gonna die?" Ed asked. Spike's eyes widened. "ED!" he exclaimed. "Please, don't say that!" he said.

"Spike!" Faye came running. "Spike, is your stomach aching?" she asked. "No, I'm fine! I'm soooooooo fine that I've won the most finest person in the universe award! Yahoo!" Spike said sarcastically, holding an invisible trophy in his hand and flashing it around.

Faye frowned. "Anyways, eat some of this, it will cure your stomach ache!" Faye said holding out a pot filled with pink, hot and bubbling liquid. Spike almost puked in bed. Ed held her nose.

"Cummon, have some!" Faye said as she scooped out some of the liquid and pushed into Spike's mouth. Some of it fell on the sheets. Faye pulled out the spoon from his mouth. Spike looked dreadfully pale.

"Spike?" Spike fainted back into his pillow.

Knock! Knock! "Come in!" Spike called. Faye and Ed entered the hospital room with a bouquet of roses. Spike flinched at the sight Faye entering. He moved his head a bit to see if she had a bag with. He sighed with relief. No bag.

Spike sat up slowly. "How are you, Spike?" "How are you, Spike- Spike!" Ed and Faye asked unison.

"Fine, thank you!" Spike replied.

"Still, my stomach aches…" "Oh, is that so then good thing I've brought these herbal medicine…"

"**FAYE**!"

**How was it? The fic kinda popped into my mind last month. I wrote half of it but got tired of it. I found it in my files when I was clearing my computer:)**

**Please leave a review! No flames please.**

**Miki Bidan **


End file.
